Dear Diary
by Aphilligin
Summary: I've been keeping a diary about our adventures. You are one heck of a ride Rosalie Hale. **Potential collection of one shot entries about an all human AU Rosella. *M for sexual themes


February 14th, 2025

"You need to stop worrying so much, Alice will take good care of our babies. Rhi is basically a self-sufficient teenager now, she knows how to make waffles if all else fails" You said, lightly running your fingers down my arm while letting out a soft chuckle.

"Ugh, Don't call her a teenager, she's not one! She is only seven. You are aging me!" I said, tensing my arm as you got a little lower with your light trails.

I tried to focus on the road ahead; we were heading up to our cabin we bought last spring. We choose a nice little two-bedroom place in Canada with a lake view. We had only been able to get up a few times last year, so I was happy that we had the chance to get away again, just the two of us this time.

Life had gotten the best of us during the last few months, you and I were working full time to create the home we've always wanted, always deserved. I was so happy to have some alone time to reconnect after these few months.

I was looking forward to seeing you relax, and to be honest, I was happy to have a break from all the talk about work. You had worked so hard the past year that the garage was open, it was a hit from the get go. Rose's Custom Restorations could survive few days without you.

I had just finished my clinical rotations for Veterinary school and it was time to be human again. Two babies, a business, school and the dog; It was a lot, but then again, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I wondered if we could make it to the hot springs, I thought I could use it.

I glanced over at you; you were already staring back at me. Typical, I always caught you staring at me with the most loving gaze. I never knew why you were obsessed with me from the beginning; I didn't think I was anything special.

"You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever had the honor to lay my eyes on." you said, a smile creeping across your face. You melted my heart every time you looked at me that way.

"Be careful, my head isn't going to fit in this car if you keep it up." I said. I was so self-conscious after having Skyler, I couldn't shake this baby weight, no matter how hard I tried. IT was only the last eight pounds, but it felt like one hundred.

I must have been looking down at my stomach or something, because you immediately grabbed my attention by whispering in my ear, snapping me back to reality harshly.

"If you don't believe me, I guess I will have to show you how much I admire you this week. Do you have any ideas how I could do that?". You said, kissing and nibbling on my neck. I felt heat invade my cheeks. You drove me crazy.

"Um, uh, I-I'm not sure, I guess uh…" I tried to answer you, but it only came out as a jumbled pile of words. You melted me with everything you did.

"Ill leave you alone to drive the rest of the way, don't want that dress getting ruined before dinner." You said with a wink and a kiss on my cheek.

We moved off of the highway, hitting the country road just miles from our place. The road weaved tightly back and forth; the tree loomed over us. The rest of the drive was smooth, snow had just fallen over the last few days so it looked like a winter wonderland while. This place was our little heaven; an untouched landscape from a painting. I could have stayed in that place with you forever.

We finally pulled into the driveway, grabbed our bags and walked inside. The six-hour drive used to be no problem for me, but now it felt like eternity. My legs felt sweet release as my muscled stretched while we made our way through the snow to our door. I fumbled with the keys and dropped them in the snow while you held the bags. You just laughed.

We both started getting ready, stealing kisses here and there. I was left sitting down stairs after getting ready, sipping on some coffee while I waited. You were always the last one to get ready, no matter where we went. I guess you really can't rush perfection.

"Honey have you seen my phone?" you yelled from upstairs.

"Where do you think it is babe?" I chuckled. Every. Single. Day. You did that. Inevitably, it was always with me; always in my purse.

"In your purse…" You said, walking down the stairs.

I saw your legs first, my god. Every step you took down those stairs, muscles flexing under that tight red dress. I hadn't ever seen this dress before. It was a low cut, a very low cut. Tight around your ass and hips, and cropped tight just below the knee. I could feel myself getting wet just looking at you; ok, sue me; it had been a while for us.

"One last thing." You bent down to meet me eye to eye, handing me a small item. I didn't know what it was; I was too distracted by your overflowing chest before me.

"Put this inside of you, I'm in control tonight."

You said, laying a finger under my chin and bringing my gaze up to those gorgeous Violet eyes. Suddenly realizing what it was, I got nervous.

"Oh babe, we haven't done this in such a long time, I don't think it's a good…" You cut me off when your red lips pressed hard against mine. You had firmly placed your hand on my jaw, holding my face to yours as you circled my tongue with yours. I moaned into your mouth, shocks to my lower stomach taking over me.

"Play with me tonight, I promise it will be fun." You said, a devilish grin on your face. God, I knew when I met you that you would be the death of me.

I groaned and went to the bathroom to put the egg-shaped toy inside of me. You loved your toys these last few months. Most importantly, you loved toying with me. Seeing me squirm, knowing there was nothing I could do about it until we got home. I would be lying if I said I didn't love the struggle you put me through.

We arrived at the restaurant about half an hour later; the drive into the little town was stunning. I loved calling this place ours. We walked hand in hand to the restaurant, seeing our favorite waitress working tonight. We had made an impression on the small town rather quickly. We were the only new comers to buy a place in the area for years.

"Rosalie! Bella! I didn't know you two were in town! I'm so happy to see you two! How are the kids?" The middle-aged busty waitress said, wrapping us both in a tight hug. She gave good hugs, the kind that made you feel like you were family.

"They are good! Growing up too fast in my opinion. They are with a friend this week, we decided to have some time to ourselves." I chuckled, answering her.

"Oh wonderful! Ill let the chef know you are here, he will bring out a bunch of new stuff we've been trying out over the last few months!" she said, whisking us over to our normal private booth in the back corner of the restaurant. The place was a classic looking steakhouse. The place hadn't changed since the seventies, but that was part of the ambiance.

I was silently thanking all that was holy that it wasn't busy, and that we got our normal table. I could tell you had some plans in mind for tonight, and I was nervous. You must have been able to tell, because you grabbed my hand a little tighter and whispered in my ear.

"Stop worrying so much, you are always in good hands." You winked as you pulled away, flashing a beautiful smile at me. I felt my stomach settle a little. Only a bit of excitement still remained.

I successfully got through our appetizers without any vibrations coming from inside of me. I kept expecting it, moving my thighs in angst. The anticipation was killing me by the time we were getting our salads.

"Babe I don't think..." I had only been able to vocalize a few words when a light vibration started below the table. I was trying to maintain composure while a wave of pleasure washed over my whole body. I was already built up from the anticipation. My body cried for release and it had only just begun. It was embarrassing, I felt like a teenager.

"Chef! So nice to see you tonight! How are you?" You said, addressing our friend like nothing had happened. The low vibration was still going on inside me. I didn't have the nerve to look at him in the eyes; it would be a dead giveaway.

"Good honey! How are the kids? Where are they? I was hoping they would be here tonight! For some reason I had some leftover Jello and I was going to make something out of it for them, I know Sky loves her 'red goo'!"

You both were laughing innocently while I was over on the other side of the booth clearly dying. I couldn't take it, I was so turned on, I needed to go to the bathroom and take the thing out.

Almost running to the bathroom, I was relieved to have a second to myself. Just as my hand reached to close the stall door, you walked in. Your eyes were glazed over with lust. You walked over in a hurry, heels clicking against the tile floor, and pushed on the half closed stall door back open. I stood there in your way, but you pushed me into the stall in one quick movement as you closed the door behind you. Pinning my hands over my head, you spoke in a low whisper.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Babe.. I…" I tried to speak, but nothing was coming out.

"You really think that after all the trouble I went through to get you a new toy, that I would let you take it out after a few minutes of our dinner?" You said as your right hand lightly crept up the side of my thigh.

My body was reacting to your touch like nothing I'd ever felt before, your finger tips burned against my skin. Your hands were suddenly around my hips, gripping them firmly. You pressed yourself against me. Your leg moved to separate mine, your thigh glided up to be between mine. I felt the pressure you cruelly gave me. I silently begged for more.

"I told you, wait until we are home. Since you've been bad, it's only going to get worse from here." You said as you abruptly dropped your leg. A click of your heel brought me back to reality. You pushed back off of me as you turned to open the stall door once again.

"It better still be inside of you, you wouldn't want to know what happens if you take it out." You said as you walked away and out the bathroom door. Leaving me breathless in the bathroom stall. I splashed some cold water in my face, steadied my breathing and walked out to our table.

Your full red lips pulled back gently from your beautiful whites as I sat down. I studied you for a moment, mesmerized by whom I had been blessed to share my life with. Your blonde locks flowed flawlessly down one side of your chest. Your red dress left me wanting, but I would have taken you in a potato sack. You had a classic beauty, coupled with a dirty mind.

"I'm glad you chose well." You said, chuckling.

I was tortured me the rest of the night, you kept increasing and decreasing the speed, it finally ended when we walked out into the darkness of the night. I was so happy to breathe fresh air; it felt heavenly after the heat I was put through. I was so wet, I was reduced to a feral state of arousal because of you, I felt insane.

I walked into the house, leaning on your arm the entire time. I couldn't even walk straight. You drifted away from me, telling me to get things ready while you checked on something. I went to the fridge to get the chocolate covered strawberries I had made for our dessert and some champagne. I got the fireplace going and sat on our rug, ready to enjoy dessert with you.

I heard you sneak up behind me, unzipping my little black dress all the way down. The hairs on the back of my neck raised as you knelt down, letting out a breath on me.

"Don't tell me you started eating dessert without me?" You whispered sensually.

"No baby I.." I lost all train of thought, choking on my words as I looked up and behind me.

Standing there clad in white lingerie, holding the strap on in one hand and a paddle in the other. It hugged your beasts and lifted the even higher than normal. As my eyes trailed downward I noticed that it was laced tightly down to the crest of your full hips. White silky garter held up white netted stockings.

I could tell you were ready for your dessert. You pressed my back down to the rug below me, the faux bear rug we bought last fall. My hands gripped the fur as you slide the dial on the remote to the toy within me. Your lips trailed down from my bent knees to my inner thigh.

I squeeked out a loud whine when your lips hovered over me, your breath caressed my core. You didn't keep me waiting long as ou dipped your tongue in to taste what you had made.

"You did this." I whispered. I only felt you nod slightly as you sucked on me, settling your mouth over me to give me release.

We made love for the better part of the night; our champagne was warm and our bodies numb. In the aftermath of your embrace I could only smile. You had made love to me by the fire with the snow falling out our window. It was the best Valentine's Day I could have asked for.


End file.
